Mobile Suit Star Trek
by Robo Reader 21
Summary: On route to a Federation Starbase, the crew of the Enterprise pick up a distress signal and make the discovery of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

**Mobile Suit Star Trek**

I don't own or am affiliated with the Star Trek and Gundam franchise.

Any OC's that appear in this story belong to me.

* * *

**USS Enterprise**

Captain's Log

It's been two month since the attack done by the time displaced Romulan Nero. Now the Federation is putting all effort into recovering from the destruction done.

The Klingons discovered that Nero was the one who destroyed their 47 warships and so declared war with Romulus. As morbid as it sounds, their war will benefit the Federation in keep them occupied with one another while we rebuild and improve our defenses.

On a side note: Part of me wishes the universe would "Throw us a Bone" as the old expression goes.

End Log.

* * *

**USS Enterprise, Bridge**

The bridge of the Federation flagship was operating under normal parameters. The crew doing their assigned duties as the ship headed to its destination at warp speed. Its destination: Starbase 5 to test out a new project that if successful will be standard in all ships.

It's been quiet in the Federation after Neros attack, but no one was relaxing in the slightest. With the destruction of Vulcan and the death of billions of people as well as the Enterprise sister ships and the loss of the graduated cadets, all facilities under the Federation are working nonstop inventing new technologies from the scans acquired off the Narada and the knowledge given to us by Spock Prime.

"How long till we reach the station, Chekov" ordered Captain James Kirk sitting in the captains chair.

"At current speed we should arrive at Starbase 5 in just under two hours captain" replied navigator Pavel Chekov from his post.

"Excellent" said Kirk. "Lets hope they have something good for us waiting" the excitement in his voice was evident.

"They could not disclose the details of the project but the base was said to be working on a new weapon system" said First Officer Spock with his usual calm voice and demeanor, not a single bit of emotion shown.

"Then this is going to be a fun visit just hope nothi.." the captain couldn't finish as communications officer Nyota Uhura turned to her commanding office and said "Captain, I'm picking up what appears to be a distress signal. It's strange though"

Staring at his COM officer the captain said "Strange? How so?"

"It's defiantly a distress signal but its transmitting in a numerical set that the computer depicts as binary code" said Uhura with a perplex look.

"Binary code is the universal computing language, using it as distress signal is not unheard of." Said Spock giving a logical evaluation.

Kirk had to agree with his First Officer. While it was strange he could understand people using such a common system as a way to call for help. But one thought crawled into his head. "Triangulate the location of that signal" he said.

"The signal is coming from approximately 10 light years off our current course. Its open space captain with no planetary systems within 50 light years of its point." Said Chekov after locating the signal source.

The captain thought this over. They were well within Federation territory and this area was known for having little traffic around so he was sure it wasn't so trap, still better to be safe than sorry. Especially these days.

"I think we can afford a little detour" said the captain with a smile. "Set a course for the distress location, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, aye, captain" replied the helmsman Hikaru Sulu. "Changing course will arrive in about 15 minutes."

As the Enterprise drop out of warp at the location of the distress call already there was cause for concern.

"Captain, the distress signal is gone, it's stop transmitting" Uhura said with urgency in her voice.

Not skipping a beat the captain was immediately issuing orders, "Go to yellow alert, raise the shields, prep phasers and begin scanning for possible hostiles." He stared at the viewscreen expecting a cloak ship to appear any time now.

"Sensor are not detecting any ships in the area however their appears to be some form of construct or constructs 100,000 kilometers off the starboard bow. I'm not picking up any energy or heat readings of any kind" said Spock looking over the information from the sensors.

"On screen" as soon as the captain said that everyone on bridge became glued to the screen.

On the monitor, floating out in space just off the ships bow were 8 giant….. what can only be described as GIANT HUMANOID ROBOTS each similar in appearance yet radically different from one another. The bridge crew stared that the machines with curious eyes and slightly open mouths, Spock simply raised an eyebrow at the sight. For a minute there was silence as the crew did nothing but stare at the screen, the first to break the silence was Kirk "Can someone tell me what it is exactly we're looking at" he said unable to look away as if he is expecting something.

Spock was the one to reply, "I am sorry captain, I do not know what they are" eyes remaining on the screen.

The crew of the Enterprise has made a startling discovery, a discovery that will change the tide of power in ways they never thought possible and they didn't even know it yet, nor will they know what would come ahead.

**End Prologue **

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please read and review.

I'm also searching for beta-readers fitting a specific criteria.

For more information go to my profile.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery Part I

**Chapter 1 "Discovery"**

**USS Enterprise**

**Deep Space**

"Those are some fine looking piece of machinery" commented Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, aka Scotty, on the bridge. The captain called him in to give his professional opinion. When he arrived and saw the 8 machines on the screen he instantly became glued, mouth open with his eyes wide, obviously the most curious of the crew on these robots. "If I did not know any better, which I do, I would say that they were built by humans, except that one." He indicated to the most bizarre looking machine, "What kind of designer would put whisker-like-antennas at the mouth guard? If that's suppose to be some kind of joke I'm not laughing. And who decided the paintjob on that one?" He turned his attention to the machine and its dull grey color with golden joints. "All the others have an attractive paintjob and that one is just sad, its guns have a good color so why not the robot itself." He continued his criticism until he was interrupted.

"That all interesting Scotty" said Chief Medical Officer and the captains best friend Leonard "Bones" McCoy, he came up to the bridge to see what all the commotion was about, needless to say when he saw the image on he monitor his first words were 'What the hell are those?' "But I think a better question is 'Where the hell did they come from?'" He turned to Kirk and Spock for answers.

Kirk recognize the serious look on his friend, and this is not his usual serious look, it was his 'I don't want any games' serious look. Turning away he asks his science officer "Mr. Spock, do we have an answer?"

"I apologize to Dr. McCoy but I cannot answer that" Spock said with his usual emotionless tone, but Kirk to tell that he was disappointed. "Sensors do not detect any form of ion, antimatter, or any indication that any ship came through the area recently."

"Are you telling me that those things just appeared out of thin air?" Bones said his voice hard and intense. There always seem to be a hostile aura when he and Spock started to converse.

"That is highly illogical when you consider the fact that air is nonexistent in space" Spock replied with a blank expression but anyone who heard him were shock as they all thought the same thing: 'Was that a joke?'

However, Bones didn't find it amusing, "Listen here you green-blooded son of a.." he was practically growling.

"McCoy come down, control yourself, he didn't mean anything" Kirk said as he got between Spock and Bones.

"It is possible that whoever left them here masked their engine trail so even our sensor cannot track them" Spock finished with his report as if nothing occurred.

At that point Scotty decided to join in the conversation, "But why would anyone leave eight seemingly intact machines in the middle of nowhere?" he asked the next obvious question.

"I do not have an answer for that as well" answered Spock.

Feeling the signs of a headache coming along, McCoy blurted out "OKAY!" That got everyone's' attention, "We don't know about this 'distress beacon' or anything about who left those robots behind. So I ask: What do we know?" he said.

"Mr. Spock" said Kirk hopeful his Vulcan friend had the answers to that question at least.

He was disappointed when his First Officer shook his head and said, "Unfortunately captain our sensors are unable to scan the machines past their armor."

"Could they be jamming our attempts?" ask Scotty.

"There is no evidence to suggest any form of jamming. There are no energy readings emanating from the machines and computers diagnose that our sensors are suffering no form of disturbances. We just cannot scan past the armor but from our scan I can deduce that they were not all made by the same manufacture possibly not even the same people" Spock answered.

"Can you elaborate on that" ask Kirk.

With a nod, Spock walk to Chekov's station and asked to use it. Nodding in confirmation, Chekov stood to the side and Spock type in some commands and on the screen three of the eight machines were highlighted.

Spock turned to his audience and explained; "You see captain, three of these machine's armor is compose of an unknown form of titanium alloy though much lighter and several times more resilient." Typing back on the console, another machine was mark, the only one with no handheld weapons, "And this one is composed of the same material yet in addition it also has an incredibly durable ceramic composite unknown to us as well. Going by this evidence I can theorize that these four were made by the same people with this one" he pointed to the free handed robot "possibly being the most advance due to its superior armor, however the armor is not capable of withstanding an attack by our phasers or photon torpedoes" he finished.

Kirk thought over what his science officer said. While what he said was logical in theory, it raised more question than answers which he decided to put aside for later. "What about the other machine?"

"That is were the diversity starts" typing in commands he indicated to the mech with angel like wings and a large twin barrel cannon griped on its right hand. "The metal composition of this machine is completely unknown but what the scans tell us the material is electrically non-conductive and while it cannot impede our sensors the armor make the robot undetectable to ancient radar used before subspace sensors phased that out. It is actually strong enough to withstand a few hits from our phasers on a low setting; at half power the machine would be destroyed."

He moves to the next one, the dull grey colored machine with golden joints, "This machine is most unusual for its armor is very weak, too weak to consider as a combat machine as something as simple as a small meteorite could penetrate it and yet we can see that fighting is its function. But with our limited knowledge I can only gather that something must occur to enhance the armors strength when activated; perhaps something similar to polarize hull plating used on the old NX-class ships."

"Aye, that a reasonable thought" replied Scotty. "That might also explain its color or lack of it."

Turning back to the console, Spock went on with his report "This ones armor is a form of carbon allotrope" indicating to the machine holding a green sword and an attachment on its left shoulder extending down to its arm.

The captain had to stop him there, "Wait, carbon what?" he asked.

"We know some common forms of carbon allotropes as diamonds and graphite" answered Chekov.

"However this material is completely artificial and like the other machine it can take few hits from low setting phasers" Spock finished.

"The last one is the most unique and not just in terms of design" the last machine was the one with the whiskers, "Scan show that the entire machine is integrated with microscopic devices within its armor if not the entire machine."

"What like nanomachines?" said Scotty with shock in his voice.

"Yes, but for what purpose I believe you can offer credible theories Mr. Scott" said Spock.

Scotty took a moment to contemplate the possibility of having such an armor, "Well the first thing I can think of is that it can repair itself from damage, possibly even strengthen itself in areas that are receiving damages as well. But to what degree on either theory I won't know until I learn more on it." He turned back to his thought before saying "But if I'm right and if we could do the same for our ships…I…ah...the benefits are numerous to say the least."

Kirk just stood there, thinking over everything he has just been told. What secrets these machines have hidden might be a boon to a Federation with the current tension in the quadrant. But what really stuck out in his mind was how these robots would fare in a fight? They were clearly built to fight but how would they fare against starfighters, the Federation has been talking about putting space fighters into its military ever since Nero's attack but it hasn't even been decided yet; for that matter how about against a starship? His thoughts were interrupted.

"Captain, permission to bring in one of those machines in for study" ask Scotty.

Everyone within earshot just stopped and turned to the chief engineer. Captain Kirk looked at him with surprise and bewilderment, "You want to bring one of those giant robots inside the ship? Mr. Scott, I don't mind taking risks if it doesn't threaten the safety of the ship and crew unless I have been given no other choice but I cannot authorize such a request; there are just too little information to believe that bringing just one of them inside this ship is without hazard" he said with great authority in his voice.

"Besides can one of those robots even fit in the shuttle bay" said Bones

"We can fit in just one, I was thinking of towing in the barehanded one" answering his questions, Scotty turned back to the captain, "What about if we fly a shuttle to get up close, find a way inside or locate a computer interface" he said.

What he said was reasonable and if something bad happen the away team could be beam back aboard before any harm happen to them. However there was one problem the captain saw with what Scotty said, "Is there a way inside?" he thought aloud thinking no one would reply but to his surprise someone had the answer.

"Uhh captain" said helmsman Sulu drawing the attention of the captain, he typed some commands on the console and the screen focused on one section on each of the eight machines. There were openings on each of the machines located at the chest or abdomen section.

Scotty turns back to Kirk and with a smile on his face "Well Captain."

Realizing his defeat Kirk says, "Alright, suit up and prepare. You will be bringing a security team if it gets hectic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report this to Starfleet and tell them we will be late to our appointment."

Thirty minutes later Scotty was already at the shuttle bay in full EVA suit with three security officers as escort.

Kirk came to down to see them off. "You have everything you need."

Scotty went through the inventory, "Computer to interface with, plasma torch to cut our way through in case we get lock inside, and the suits are monitoring our vitals. If something happens you can us the transporter to bring us back."

"We'll keep a transporter lock on you guys at all times. Learn what you can and get back in one piece."

"Understood captain" with that Scotty boarded the shuttle and they took off to the machines.

* * *

**Machine with the mustache**

As the shuttle left the bay and moved closer to the machines, the pilot and passengers couldn't help but to feel a little intimidated as they approached the giants. The thought of one of these machines waking up and crushing the shuttle with its hands were on the crews mind and then some.

Scotty was practically hypnotize with his mouth open wide and eyes the size of dinner plates. He broke from his trance and turn to see the security officers escorting him and his eyes came down to the rifles they were carrying. 'What are those things going to do against them, give them an itch?' he thought.

The shuttle came to a stop next to the pilot seat of the machine with the mustache. No matter how he saw it, Scotty couldn't considered that machine much of a threat due to its look. Doesn't mean he's not afraid of it crushing him.

The pilot lock the door to the shuttle's driver seat while Scotty and the security team depressurize the passenger compartment and open the door into space.

Scotty was the first out and immediately began taking in the configuration of the cockpit. It's circular with a golden canopy retracted back, the pilot seat was made to support a humanoid being, dull in color yet possessed an elegant design, the chair looked kind of like a spinal cord.

'Kind of looks like a throne' thought Scotty. Against his better judgment he sat down in the seat. Nothing happen. He proceeded to inspecting the rest: what looked like armrests were the handcontrols, gripping them, he noticed they were meant to accommodate human-like hands. Then he noticed something to the left of his eyes, a red blinking light; underneath it was a computer port.

"Well that's convenient" he said as he got out his computer kit. Searching an appropriate plug to interface with his terminal, he chose one that might be compatible and inserted it.

"All right, lets see if we got a bit" he activated his computer and attempted to make a connection with the giant's system.

Then something happen that he didn't expect.

"What the bloody" the moment his computer was connected, the screen changed color and words appeared.

_**Connection Established**_

**_SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam "Turn A Gundam"_ **

_**Upload In-progress**_

Scotty was confused. He didn't know what just happen, the only thing he can tell is that the machine has taken control of his tablet computer and is uploading, from the looks of the numbers, a ton of data into it.

"Ah... Scotty to Enterprise" he said activating his com-link.

"_This is Enterprise. What going on down there, Scotty?"_ asked the captain over the line.

"Captain, this machine just hacked my computer and is uploading a massive amount of information all in about 5 second" he reported, a bit of hysteria in his voice.

After a few seconds, Kirks voice came back on: _"Has it done anything else, anything hostile" _there was worry in his voice.

"Nothing else that I can tell" he said.

Suddenly his computer started beeping. He looked at the screen and it said:

_**Upload Complete **_

The screen returned to it default setting.

Looking were he inserted his computer jack, he noticed the light wasn't on anymore.

The connection was severed.

"I just lost the link with the machine" he said as he attempts to reestablish the connection, "I can't get a connection back."

"_What did it upload?" _asked the captain.

Looking back at his computer, Scotty searched for whatever has just been uploaded.

He didn't know what to expect. A virus? Coordinates? Some really long message?

He found a file simply marked: _**C.C. File**_

"That's new" he said out loud.

When he opened the file, he just started that the screen for about 2 seconds before his eyes grew wide.

"Captain, do you read me" he shouted to the comm with great excitement in his voice that he sounds like he's in panic.

"_Scott what's going on!" _Kirk was obviously worried by his head engineers call.

"You are going to want to see what this guy just gave us" he had a big smile on his face as he looked up at the 'face' of the machine.

* * *

This is going to be a two part chapter, I planned on it being one big chapter but I cut it short.

Know some of you are waiting for the other updates to my stories (especially Over-Religious Cousins) but it might take a little longer. Suffering from writers block, games, tv, and above all life.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery Part 2

**Authors Note**: I had to do a lot of researcher for this chapter on Star Trek and I still don't think I've done enough to fully establish this universe in my story. I wasn't born when the original Star Trek aired and I know that this Star Trek is an alternate reality so there really isn't much to look into; had to pick apart the movie more than once to grasp the personality of each character and read a bunch of entries of Star Trek history and members races and what races are known during the time of the movie.

Which is why I would like to ask Star Trek fans if they know the all the races that would be known around the time the movie takes place. Have the Cardassians been encountered by now? Which species are apart of the Federation, which aren't yet and which species haven't been discovered yet? Anything at all that can help me out here would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Discovery Part 2**

**Enterprise Briefing Room**

After the shuttle returned back to the ship, Scotty immediately called the captain to present what he has just obtain.

Kirk was already going to call for a briefing but he made sure that Scotty scan his computer for any virus programs and that his presentation was done in a closed terminal as to not endanger the ship. If that machine could hack Scotty's personal computer than he ain't taking any chances.

"So, what is so important that you rushed us all to this meeting" Kirk asked.

"Have a look" was all Scotty said as he shows the contents in the file that the machine has 'given' him.

The main monitor scrolled through pages of what looked like mechanical schematics, chemical formulas, complex computer programs, and ship layout designs. Much of what being displayed confused the top officers, with the exception of Spock and Chekov.

"What exactly are we looking at here, Scotty" questioned Kirk. He had a guess of what he was looking at but he wasn't the engineer.

"Designs" said Scotty, "Designs on how to build Mobile Suits like the eight floating out there."

"Mobile Suits?" asked Sulu, curious about the name.

"That is what they are called" answered Scotty, "The machine uploaded various MS design along with weapons designs, how to make the different alloys, Operating Systems programs, ships, the list goes on."

"Why would it just give us that kind of technology" asked Chekov trying to see the logic in such action.

"I don't know. But imaging what we can do with this" stated Scott, "Some of the technology looks outdated by our standards, but think of the possibilities of such machine in the Federations arsenal. This could be the break we're looking for. And as the old phrase goes: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Spock focused on the screen as the designs for the various MS came up, reading the names in his head: _FLAT, Godwin, SUMO, Kapool._ It was then he noticed something was supposedly missing. "There appears to be no data on the machines currently in space next to us."

"Not entirely true." said Scotty, "When I established a link with the machine's computer this serial name came up."

On screen appeared the supposed name of the mustached machine.

_**SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam "Turn A Gundam"**_

"And that is no translation. In fact everything is written in english and the mathematical formulas are all in Earth numerical form" this revelation caused confusion and curiosity among the assembled officers.

"Turn A Gundam" said Kirk, "Is that its name?"

"I think so. After that thing hack my tablet, which I'm still trying to figure out how it did that, this model number and name came up before it uploaded the files. If we can repeat the process with the other robots we may obtain new data from other machines stored in their databases" said Scotty.

"You sound pretty ecstatic" said Bones with a very exasperated tone.

"Of course I'm ecstatic!" Scotty exclaimed with great joy, "Going by the data I've read, this technology could be exactly what we need to regain crippled strength. I would have to run some simulations to see how these beauties would fare against a starship, but these machines could be the boon the Federation needs."

"You might get a chance to find out" said the captain, "Got a call from Starfleet before you returned. They want us to wait here until an envoy of freighters from from Starbase 5 arrive. Once we have ascertained that they won't be a threat to the safety this ship or the freighters, we are to bring them to Starbase 5 for study."

That little revelation was met with mixed feeling upon the assembled members. Scotty didn't even try to contain his excitement, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov were dumbfounded as they passed stare around the room, Spock simply raised an eyebrow at the direction at the captain, Bones was the most vocal.

"They can't be serious. Ascertain if those machine are a threat. How the hell are we supposed to do that while they are floating outside and our sensors unable to scan them. We can't bring one inside the ship" said Bones.

With a heavy sigh Kirk replied, "Actually McCoy that's exactly what we are going to do."

McCoy just stared at his friend at a complete lose of words and so were the others. Only Spock had something to say, "Captain, I know you are not particular about following regulations but logically speaking bringing one of those machines inside or just too close to the ship could be a danger to everyone on board."

There was a pause, awkward silence before Kirk finally replied, "I know. But these are direct orders from Starfleet."

That was the bomb shell that caused everyone to go wide eyed and Spock posture to stiffen.

"You've got to be kidding me"

James just shook his head, "Thing aren't as calm after Nero's action than many have been lead to believe. With the way things are now, the entire Federation higher ups are desperate. They feel defenseless especially after Vulcan and Earth; the fear that it could have been their home planets is driving them to find new forms to better defend themselves" he switch the channel on the monitor to the image of the machines, "and a new way is floating right outside."

Silence filled the room as everyone took in the what they have just been told. Non of them could say anything against the approach the Federation is taking now a days, even Spock saw the logic in it as well as the negative emotions of desperation and fear behind it.

Especially the anger.

"What are your orders, Captain" Scotty was the first to brake the silence.

Kirk looked straight at his chief engineers eyes and with a strong exhale of breath he said, "Bring in one of those machines to study. We'll set up precautions and be ready to dump that thing at the first sign of trouble"

"As you ordered, sir" Scotty answered in a straight and professional manner.

Scotty decided to bring in the machine with no hand weapons he first considered. The shuttlebay guest pad landing floor was wide enough so that it can be studied and jettison the moment something unexpected happens.

About an hour later, two freighters from the starbase arrived at the Enterprise location. With no desirable signs of danger they moved the remaining machines on board their cargo bays with Kirks permission.

The Enterprise and cargo ships went to warp and straight to Starbase 5.

* * *

**Starbase 5**

Starbase 5 is a ship research and development station developing next generation offensive and defensive technology. Once a large asteroid mined of all resources, the Federation decided to refurbish it into a permanent station. It possessed ten docks, two of which designed to hold ships internally for easy repairs and refits.

The base staff were anxious about getting to work on improving the Federation's pride and join flagship. Needles to say they were quiet annoyed when the Enterprise called saying that they were going to be delayed. Though their mood changed to curiosity when they heard that the ship discovered some constructs out in open space and they were bringing them here.

When the Enterprise and the three cargo ships arrived, rumors have already spread across the station about what has been discovered but only those with the clearance knows what the new package is and they were practically drooling at the chance to study those machines.

At the disembarking lounge of dock 3, one of the two dry docks, an Andorian male wearing a Starfleet command division uniform stood in front of the observation window as the Federation Flagship slowly moved into the hanger, its bow facing the hanger doors due to the package in its shuttle bay.

He had heard of what they found and was curious to see for himself. Him and a few of the stations top science and commanding officers that were with him.

As soon as the hanger door close, the atmosphere restored and the clamps holding the ship in place, the mechanics came in and began their chores. At the docking ramp exit the Commodore awaited for the ship Captain with the demeanor and professionalism of a characteristic military man.

The sign on top of the door informed him of the arrival of the of their guest a second before the doors open. Three people came out, one was Captain Jame T. Kirk, also known as the youngest captain in the history of the Federation and hero of Earth, if not every other Federation planet.

The second was, to the informed, the Human/Vulcan Spock, the first officer of the Enterprise. The Commodore couldn't help but let out a small, unnoticeable sigh and drop his posture a bit. Decades ago his people and the Vulcans were close to war if it wasn't for the humans making them come to an understanding. Tensions between the two remained, most noticeably in the Andorians, even after the formation of the Federation and years following until Nero came.

Whatever animosity was left in the Andorians vanished after what the enraged Romulan did to Vulcan and vowed to do the same to all Federation worlds. Now all they had was pity and remorse for the Vulcans, though they would never openly admit it.

The last one was the chief engineer Montgomery Scott. He read his file: aid for Admiral Archer's advance relativistic mechanics course and was the highest in the class. He had a theory about possible transwarp beaming. The whole science behind it is way above his understanding but apparently he tried this theory on the Admirals pet. Poor animal was never seen again.

They put the man in a virtually forgotten outpost on Delta Vega. And now he came back with the perfect equation for transwarp beaming and serving on the Enterprise.

_'The universe has a funny sense of humor' _he thought.

"Commodore Lyhee Th'op, sorry we're late" greeted Kirk as he extended his hand which the commodore took.

"Captain Kirk" responded Lyhee with a nod of respect, "I take it your trip wasn't as uneventful as you hoped."

Kirk took a moment before responding, "It was interesting" he then moved to the window were he could see the station crew as well as some of his crew working to move the discovery they have in their shuttlebay, "Very interesting" he said in a commending tone as the commodore and many of the staff moved to see the item in question.

"What on Andoria is that" exclaimed Th'op equally surprise as the rest of his current staff and the personal working on moving the giant robot.

"That is the GF13-017NJII God Gundam" Spock answered in his usual monotone voice as if it was nothing special.

"God Gundam? How do you know that?" asked one of the stations head officers.

"Not here" interrupted Th'op before a response was given, "We'll discuss this matter in private. Captain Kirk, if you and your crewmen would follow me to the briefing room. There is someone waiting to meet you" Kirk said nothing and just nodded as he followed the base commander. He was curious as to who was expecting him but said nothing.

* * *

**Station Briefing Room**

"Ambassador Spock" said Kirk recognizing the sole occupant

"It is good to see you again, Jim" Spock prime gave a customary nod of acknowledgment and did the Vulcan equivalent of a smile, something more evident with him, "I see you have been making fascinating discoveries" he turned to the screen on the backwall displaying the cargo ships unloading their packages, "Glad to see somethings haven't changed" he whispered under his breath.

"What"

"It was nothing of importance" he rebound from his near emotional display, "Now that you have arrived we may proceed."

The assembled staff all took a vacant seat but Spock Prime remained standing in front of the Monitor.

"I assume you know why you are here" the Ambassador asked his young friend.

"The Enterprise is getting a refit. New weapons and shields, probably the new holo-deck scientist have been working on for recreation" getting a holo-deck installed is something Kirk has been aspiring to get since he heard how accurate those thing could generate environments, items and people.

"Unfortunately the development of the holo-deck has been delayed due to the dedication going into weapons and defense research" said on the the R&D scientist.

"Damn."

If Spock knew what Kirk had in mind he chose to ignore it,"There is more to these improvements than you believe. I am preparing Starfleet and the whole Federation for what is to come in the future"

Vague, cryptic and ominous all perfectly describe the underline message of Spock statement.

"Guessing the future ain't as bright as some would hope to believe" injected Scotty.

"There have been many great threats and obstacles. Many of which have almost lead to the fall of the Federation and known civilizations in both the Alpha and Beta quadrant" even the assembled station members couldn't keep their reactions in check as looks of confusing and worry spread among the crowd.

"Have you read about Zefram Cochrane's commencement address at Princeton University"

"Aye, I remember reading about that. He said that a group of cybernetic creatures from the future came back in time and attempted to conquer Earth. But some humans from the future followed them back and stopped them. Man must have had one too many shots to drink that day" said Scotty as he trailed off in a small laughing fit but when he turned to Spock Prime it slowly and awkwardly died down, "But he later discredited that and... and" after staring at the older Vulcan's stern and hard face he slumped back to his seat with a look of disbelief.

"What Zefram Cochrane said was true" announced Prime Spock, "The creatures are called the Borg, a race of cybernetic beings from the Delta quadrant that operate as a hive mind intelligence called the Borg Collective. They exist solely to assimilate other sentient species along with the technology and knowledge into their collective believing that they will achieve perfection through it.

The Federation has encountered them in the 24th century and have repelled them at every incursion, though always at a cost. They attempted to travel back to before first contact on Earth so history would be altered to fit their goals. Fortunately a Federation starship followed them through the time portal and prevented them from succeeding.

However, evidence of their arrival where discovered in 2153 at the arctic circle."

"I read about that" injected Kirk, "The research team stop regular contacts with Starfleet and when they arrived at the outpost it was in shambles. They found aliens frozen in the ice that were still alive and abducted the team along with their shuttle. The _NX Enterprise_ commanded by then known Captain Archer were ordered to retrieve the kidnapped scientist and destroy the aliens. According to his report there was no one to save."

"There was no one to save" declared Spock as if it was a fact, "The two aliens were Borg Drones. The moment they were revived they would've immediately assimilated the research team turning them into Borg. Then they set out to contact the Borg Collective in the Delta Quadrant aboard the transport that they've enhanced along the journey. Though Archer managed to destroy them, the Borg were able to send a subspace message to the Collective detailing the location of Earth. A message that would not reach them for two hundred years."

"It has already been a hundred and five years since the incident occurred" said the younger Spock.

"Precisely, and so I offer the Federation advance technology to prepare them for the Borg and the other hostile powers of the galaxy" that proclamation

"Excuse me" said Scotty obtaining the ambassador's attention, "Not that I don't like the idea of getting my hands on some future toys, but won't that, you know, affect history and the flow of events and such."

"History has already been significantly altered, Mr. Scott. It has come to my attention that much of the Federation differs from the one I left behind. You have taken a more militaristic stance and have made technological much earlier than originally should be."

"Much of that is due in part by scans of the _Narada_ that the survivors from the _USS Kelvin_ were able to take with them back to the Federation" said one of the stations scientists.

"And there is also the Klingon-Romulan War happening now. There has always been tension between the two species but they have never gone to war in my reality and according to Federation intelligence the Klingons new and improved weapons. Most likely derived from what they have learned from the _Narada _while in their care.

Then there is the size of Federation space; you have expanded father and encountered species not yet discovered during by this time in my reality. This difference is what lead me to help improve Federation technology; it is likely that you will encounter the Borg earlier than my reality did" he ended it there, though there are other differences between the two realities he has already disclosed more than enough.

After a few seconds of awkward silence as everyone took in the impact of his claims, the Commodore replied, "I appreciate everything you have told us and what you are doing for us. Rest assured we will make sure it doesn't go to waste."

He turned to the crew of the _Enterprise, _"Now the matter at hand is those machine. What have you learned from them?" he was genuinely curious.

"Besides what they have giving us already, nothing" answered Scotty obliviously disappointed by this fact.

"Given you?" asked a confused scientist.

"When we discovered a computer input port for our PADD's to interface on the two machine we have examined we received a file from both machines. One called the "_**C.C. File"**_ and the other being the _**"F.C. File"**_."

"Those files, from what my enthusiastic friend here has determine" Kirk gestured to Scotty, "are pages upon pages on pretty much everything there is needed to know on how to build machines like those eight."

The commodore and his staff felt confused and baffled at this but before they could say anything Scotty decided to follow up where Spock finished with a theory he had.

"And the data on the two files are completely different from another. So most likely the 6 others will be just as diverse when we try on them."he had a big open grin plastered all over his face and gave out a small chuckle.

The Andorain commander was trying to wrap his head around what he has heard. His antennas pinching close together; a tell of a headache coming along.

"So your telling me that these giant robots gave you basically a recipe book on how to build more of these things."

"Did we mention it also holds data on how to build warships design to carry them" Kirk added like it was no big deal.

That piratically blindsided him. Not only did they get robots but ships meant to accommodate them. "All this and I can't see why you sounded so damn disappointed, Mister Scott" he was referring to how Scotty mentioned getting nothing out of the machine.

Scotty hesitated for a moment, glancing back and forth to the gathered, "Well... while the files had extensive amount of data in it there was nothing pertaining to the donors themselves. With the exception of what we believe to be their names."

"Didn't scans tell you anything"

"Our sensors were unable to analysis the machines beyond the composition of their armor" said Spock finding this the appropriate time to speak.

"Jamming" inquired the chief of security of the station.

"There wasn't anything that suggested that" replied Kirk.

"So how is it possible that your sensors didn't work" asked Th'op

"It should not" stated Spock flatly, "The armor should not be able to impede with our scans of the inner working of the machines."

"And yet it does" injected the elder Spock.

"Yes"

"Most curious indeed, is it not Commodore"

Th'op looked at the old Vulcan but he didn't reply. He returned his attention to the _Enterprise _team.

"For the moment we'll keep them inside dock 7. Its more than large enough to hold the machines and set up an ample security defense in case of anything" stated the Commodore.

"Aye, and it would still have more than enough space to bring in other researchers and equipment to learn what we can from them" applied Scotty.

The engineers excitement was not ignored by the Andorian commander, "Mister Scott, need I remined you why the _Enterprise_ is here in the first place"

"He's right, Scotty. As my chief engineer I need to oversee to the ships refits and upgrades" said Kirk.

A small sigh escaped from his mouth; in the excitement he completely forgot about the improvements to the ship.

Kirk patted his friend on the back, trying to help ease his depression, "Cheer up Scotty. You can still go and study them during your free time. Just don't overexert yourself."

That turned his mood around and he let out a small child-like smile, "Thank you, captain."

"Well now that that's settled; what about the upgrades?"

* * *

**Authors Note**

This originally was a much longer story that was still in the works and it went on to 13 pages on OpenOffice. Fortunately I finished the first half so I decided to cut it in two and post said half online.

These chapters are becoming longer than I originally intended and I blame the fact that I overblow the details of every little thing. I'm still trying to workout the flaws in my writing skills so please no flames or anything like that. And please don't waste reviews by just saying when I will update.

There is no mention of a "Starbase 5" on the Star Trek wiki as of this posting so I decided to make it a former reasource asteroid turned military installation as a way to pay homage to Gundam.

This story won't be updated for a while; I still haven't seen all the Gundam series. I saw the 00 movies Awakening of the Trailblazer which was pure AWESOME and a perfect ending in the 00 universe.

I apologize if this pisses some people off but I like to do a complete analysis of the source material.

To any Star Trek fans that might become upset that I didn't make the characters personalities like that of the show, I apologize. I've said before that I've never watch the original series; I have watched some of the movies so I'm trying the best with what little knowledge I have on the characters personalities.


	4. Chapter 4 Discovery Part 3

Authors Note: At first I was planning to update "Against Over Religious Cousins" but my creative juices flowed into this story. Rest assured people that I have been at work with that story and my other story so you can all calm down with the knowledge that none of my stories are dead.

This chapter will contain a brief spaceship battle since I will be using it to test out my writing skills in the description department. So please people I ask you to criticize on what you thought of the battle. Was it good or bad? Could you follow what was happening? Anything.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Discovery Part 3**

**Three Days Later**

**Dock 7**

Dock 7 was the same size and configuration as dock 3 currently housing the _Enterprise. _

At 815 meters long, 400 meters wide and 209 meter tall from floor to ceiling it has more than enough room to comfortably store any known ship in the Federation or, as the case is now, 8 giant robots ranging from 16 to 23 meters tall.

The mobile suits, as many have grown to call them, remained standing still and in place with the docking clamps re-purpose to keep them restrained should anything arises. Adding to the security are strategically place particle beam turrets, though considered obsolete by today's standard, they were deemed suitable to immobilize the machines and cause the least amount of damage to the dock.

Opting to learn more about these MS were 18 engineers, mechanics, technicians, even a metallurgist that was on station. They were all volunteer who had spare time from what other projects they were on who decided work on these machines as a form to pass the time.

They were nervous when they entered the machines presence. Not only was their size intimidating when they had to crank their heads as far back as their physiology would allow but they were taken back when they saw that the machines still had a firm grasp of their weapons.

When the machines were brought in to secure, the staff attempted to remove the weapons they carried but no matter what they tried they couldn't pry them off. They decided to leave them be but increased the safety steps by reinforcing the clamps and doubling the number of turrets.

Meanwhile Scotty was inside the cockpit of the now identified _**GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X**_ in an attempted to activate at least one of its systems.

With him was a number of analyzing, computing, and data storage equipment placed around the various areas available in the compartment. In the end it left the already small room feeling cramp and difficult to move around in.

But Scotty didn't feel sheathed or ensnared, he was -in one word- irritated as he tried to understand the working of the MS.

Whoever design the cockpit went for simple and easy with very few buttons and switches. The main viewer is a wide screen, near 180 degree monitor with a transparent glass screen mounted right in front of the pilot seat which he guesses serves as a focal vision or something. There was also some simple looking -if archaic- foot pedals and the hand controls resemble a mix between the controls used on old 21st century fighter planes and the shuttle craft controls used in the early 22nd century with some differences from the two analogues.

MS Control Unit which, according to the data, is the activation key to the suit; a system that is unique to this suit and those in the files it bestowed. The system is identical to how a key is needed to start an automobile and like any key it should be removable. _Should_ being the operative word since no mattered how hard he tired the thing wouldn't budge from its port neither is it turning on the machine's systems.

"Come on. Something in here must turn the screen on at least" annoyed by the lack of progress to interface the suit with his computer, Scotty forgot all about caution and started randomly pressing buttons and flipping switches as his frustration took over his better judgment.

Soon he lost himself going through his computer -still hooked up to the cockpit's computer- for something new and just fiddling around with whatever he could in the cockpit.

**Enterprise Captains Quarters**

"Well the upgrades are coming along nicely" commented captain Kirk reading over the reports, "Sickbay, astrometrics, science labs, transporters, and that's to name a few. Speaking of which, what do you think of the new sickbay?" he turned to the second person sitting on the sofa with a rather displeased look.

"Sickbay! I thought it was a computer lab" scolded Bones like an irritated child, "I just memorized were everything was a month ago and now I have to go through the stocks all over again."

"I'm sure you'll think differently once you put the equipment to use. What do you make of the new science labs, Spock" he motioned to the other in his quarter.

"Most satisfactory" if one listened well enough they could pick up a hint of cheer in the Vulcan's voice.

"The new stellar cartography lab makes tracking stellar events and charting nearby systems more simple and efficient. Ensign Chekov is already making use of the new engineering lab. I plan on studying the new database on the archeology lab in due course."

"Just Chekov?" said Kirk, "I thought Scotty would be all over that lab once it was constructed."

"Mister Scott has been spending his free time solving the enigma of the eight machines we recovered."

With a sigh of irritation Bones said, "He's become obsessed with figuring out what those things are. I don't like it. Eight perfectly intact robots left out in the middle of nowhere just for us to find. Sounds like the setup for a bunch of old Earth movies and they never ended well."

Kirk took a moment to let what his friend said to sink in, "I know what you mean. A little too good to be true but that is part of the job isn't it. We go and find new species or technology, sometimes its beneficial and other times it bites us in the ass. We just have to be ready for when it does" he stated.

"Sounds callous to me" resorted Bones.

"I prefer to think of it as being pragmatic. Its good when your faced with difficult ti.." he was interrupted when room shook and a muffled _boom_ reverberated through the wall.

"What the Hell was that" screamed Bones.

As an answer to his question the rooms speakers came on.

"_Attention all personal. We are under attack, repeat we are under attack. All personal head to the shuttle bay for evacuations. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. Attention all personal..."_

Kirk wasted no time as he got back on his feet and put a call to the commodore, "Lyhee, mind telling me what the hell is going on" as to emphasize what he meant another tremor happened.

"_It's the Romulans, captains. Four Bird-of-Prey just decloaked and sank Ixon. The Rushmore and Gy'lam are already engaging but the Rushmore took some damage from the surprise attack" _the Commodore remained discipline and calm though he had to yell to be heard over the shout and spark of consuls in the background, _"Evacuation orders have been issued but the attack knock out a number of power coils and energy conduits weakening our defenses. They got a good shot at us, captain."_

It didn't take much for Kirk to process what he meant by that. Two ships -one of which has already taken some hits unshielded- and a station with weakened shields and phaser turrets wouldn't be much obstacles for four Romulan warships.

"Clear the hanger, we're going to see if we can't even out the odds."

"Have you lost your damn mind, Jim. The ship is practically naked" shouted Bone.

"Captain, I must concur with Dr. McCoy. Even with the _Rushmore _and _Gy'lam_ and the base in its current state, the _Enterprise_ diminished strength would not be affective enough against four Romulan ships" stated Spock.

"The warp drives and impulse are operational right" asked Kirk.

With a slight raise of his eyebrow Spock replied, "They are."

Returning to the Commodore still on screen, "We might not be able to defeat them but at the very least we can draw some of their fire from the base long enough for a full evac. How much time do you need?"

Lyhee looked over to his left, probably to an officer for the number before answering.

"Twenty-two minutes, Captain"

Twenty-two minutes. The glum tone and melancholy look on the Commodore didn't exactly help. The station had over five hundred residents all which needed to head to the nearest shuttle as fast as possible. Which would prove difficult while under fire.

Twenty-two minutes might not be enough.

"We'll buy you as much time you need. Open the hanger" Jim ordered, his posture expressing his determination to make sure everyone of those people get to safety no matter the cost.

**Dock 7**

Not far behind on the evacuation were the scientist attempting to decipher the mysteries of the machines. They were rushing to back up whatever they were able to learn from the robots to take with on the evac. The robots themselves, with no means to transport them off station, will be left behind to the same fate as the station.

Scotty was still in the mobile suit cockpit packaging and salvaging whatever he could of the many items he brought inside. Course, when the call came up that the _Enterprise_ was going to take on the Romulans he did what any well respected chief engineer would do.

"Captain, ye can't go out. The _Enterprise _refits aren't fully installed, ye'll be fighting at half strength. Its suicide" Scotty spoke over his comm, trying to reason with his captain over the insane idea of going into battle both outnumbers and unfit.

"_Don't really have a choice here, Scotty. If we don't do something than everyone inside gets blown to kingdom come. This way they get enough time to get as far away before the big kaboom",_ the Enterprise has already left the hanger and headed straight towards the ensuing firefight.

Disregarding the temperamental equipment he brought inside, Scotty brushed it all off him as he attempted to exit the cockpit, "I need tae be there, captain. Ye'll need yer chief engineer if ye want tae come out alive" he was near panicking, the Enterprise has more to worry about than just fighting at half strength. Since it was still undergoing refit there hasn't been any field testing on any of the new equipment for flaws or bugs.

A number of things could go wrong.

"_We'll have to manage, Scotty. We can't waste time on a detour just to pick you up and you now we can't beam you up from the hanger."_

"I can make it to ye; just let me-" a tremor cut him off as he lost his grip on the exit hatch and fell back into the pilot seat. Before he got his bearings to try again there came a whining sound of a computer booting up and the wide monitor of the cockpit flickered on showing at first a clear white background but soon lines of text started scrolling down faster than Scotty could make out until it ended.

Then another line of text appeared, though this line was in a larger font and simply to understand.

_**Systems Startup: Complete**_

_**All Functions: Nominal**_

Suddenly base was rocked once again, but this hit felt more violent. Scotty, whose attention was now focused on the screen in front of him, almost got knocked forward into the glass screen before bracing himself at the last second.

Back up straight on the seat he became more puzzle as he continued to read of the new text that appeared.

_**Structure under attack**_

_**Threat of Destructing: High **_

_**Beginning Scan**_

Scotty only had a second to think what it meant by "scan" before the monitor screen was filled by various video recordings of people of various races in the Federation all running. He immediately realized that these where surveillance footage of the entire starbase happening right now. Somehow the machine hacked into the stations surveillance systems and was now, for some reason, displaying every monitored area.

Once the whole of the screen was covered with every observed area on station, they started to wink out one by one until only a few remain. It was footage of the personal all running towards the evac shuttles.

He saw a man in a science coat carrying a boy no older than 7 years, arms around the mans neck, clear that he was his son. The man looked back to something off screen, there was no audio but it was clear that he was screaming for someone to hurry. A hand grasped the mans outstretched one and a female came into view and they immediately started running with the rest of the personal.

Another showed two Federation officers guiding a small gathering of children through the crowd. Scotty felt another tremor as the base suffered another hit. On screen he saw the crowd of people trying to keep balanced from the shock, the two officers and even some of the people in the crowd shielding the kids from falling debris. Suddenly the ceiling caved in front, crushing those unfortunate to be under it and blocking the path to the shuttles. It was plain to see that the kids are terrified and the officers couldn't do much but say the usual reassurance lines as they tried to find a different route.

It was the same on the other screens, frightened and panicked people all making a run to the shuttle bay. There was a pregnant woman in a wheelchair holding her stomach protectively, didn't look to be in labor, it was a attempted to keep anything bad from happening to what was growing inside her abdomen.

Orderlies were transporting patients gurneys, along with the medical equipment necessary for each case. Some didn't look worse off for wear but others look like they require constant observation and Scotty could only guess that having to move them on such short notice wasn't the best thing for them. A woman came to the medics, no older than Chekov, carrying a person under arm who was badly burned in most of his upper body trying to get help.

All Federation cadets were taught their first day that something like this could happen and that they will be trained and prepared to confront such situations. No amount of preparation could've prepared Scotty for what he was seeing, his mouth moved but no words came out as he felt his eyes start to water.

"Why is it displaying all this?"

As if to answer his question, the images vanished and the screen returned to its analysis, he guessed it was.

_**Presence of Innocents: Confirmed**_

_**Jeopardy: EXTREME **_

_**DEFEND **_

_**PROTECT**_

_**SAVE **_

At that last text the hatch to the outside of the cockpit closed shut with the sound of a pressure seal and the dormant 'eyes' of the _Gundam Double X_, as well as the seven others, came to life.

**USS Enterprise**

The Enterprise, despite being stripped of a majority of its weapons and shield array, was fairing surprisingly well thanks in part to the few new weapons and shield array they were able to install before the Romulans showed up.

"Keep us right in front of them. Make sure we stay 15,000 kilometers away and that they are facing the top of our saucer" ordered Kirk trying to keep the Romulans of the Enterprise's blind spots.

Only some sections of the Enterprise had the refits installed. The new shield array was only half finished and couldn't encompass the entire ship well enough to stop the Romulans disruptor cannons, but when focused on a certain area could it take the beating. The drawback is that other areas of the ships are left completely exposed to opposing fire.

"They're making a break for our belly" announced Sulu.

"Do we have any of those new torpedoes on board?"

"About a dozen, captain."

"Make them think twice about getting under us."

The Romulan ship that tried to flank the Enterprise by going under it got second thoughts when two improved photon torpedo struck its already weakened shields. It quickly changed course to seek protection from its allies who were exchanging fire with the two other Federation ships.

Another problem was that the Enterprise didn't have all its phasers installed. As it stands only the top deck of the saucer had the new phasers installed, the bottom banks were set to be installed later today. Their torpedo bay and launcher, however, was fully prepped and received new photon torpedoes that had twice the force of the previous modes. Problem was that they only had a limited supply so they had to use them strategically.

"Captain, message from the Rushmore" said Chekov over the sounds of sparks flying and people being thrown out of their seats, "Can't continue much longer. Need to pull back or be destroyed."

"Sulu, see if you can focus their attention away from the Rushmore. Target the ship off our port side and prepare to fire three more tropedos. When we're in position use the maneuvering thrusters to spin us 110% off our starboard x-axis. When we have a torpedo lock give it two rounds and don't wait for me and just fire" Kirk ordered.

The Enterprise moved in behind the two ships harassing the Rushmore keeping beneath them while firing its phasers at both ship and occasionally sending bolts to the two other ships the Gy'lam was engaged with.

At 11,000 km, the Enterprise's maneuvering thrusters came to life and spun the ship by its starboard side, all the while pressing on its attack. Once the target ship was outside the phasers field of fire, the ship concentrated on the second Bird-of-Prey in an attempted to scare it away from its partner.

Once the target computers had a lock, the two torpedoes fired out of the launcher and in a second impacted the opposing shields finally knocking them out.

"Its shields are down" declared Sulu, a small grin on his face.

"Don't give it the time to think" Kirk was literally at the edge of his seat, "Sink it while..." Spock interrupted the Captain with the last thing anyone wanted to hear.

"Captain, senors detect anothe..." his announcement was interrupted when the ship was hit. From behind.

XXXXXXXX

A fifth ship emerged from behind the Enterprise. Its larger profile, dwarfing the smaller Bird-of-Prey, becoming clear as it removed its cloak. A Romulan Battle Cruiser.

The decloaked ship immediately fired on the Enterprise warp nacelles and impulse engines as well as some other sections of the ship. Since the shield strength was focused along the bow, they were caught defenseless when the fifth ship appeared behind it. Its attack pressed on as the focus switched from the Enterprise to the Rushmore. The already exhausted ship didn't even get the chance to fire one round as the cruiser immediately took down its shields and essentially knocked it out of the battle along with its ally.

XXXXXXXX

On the Enterprise bridge sparks were going of all over and many consoles exploded, killing or injuring many of the crewmembers.

"Our engines are offline" stated Sulu trying to keep a professional state but the signs of panic are clear in his voice, "Weapons are also inactive. We're sitting ducks, sir."

"The shields are kaput, I can't get them back online" yelled Chekov obviously frightened but kept on working.

Kirk was quite literally on the edge of his seat. He doesn't believe in no win situations, that there is always a way to come out victorious. If there was a way now he didn't see it.

The Enterprise was essentially dead in the water with no weapons, shields or engines. It's a wonder that the lights where still on, let alone life support. He was clenching his teeth so hard they might retract back into his gums.

"Why haven't they finished us off" said Uhura while tending to one of the crewman with a head injury.

She was right. They should have killed them already, turned everyone into spacedust.

_'What are they waiting for'_ thought Kirk.

**Romulan Battle Cruiser**

"Cease fire. Do not destroy the Enterprise" ordered the female Admiral Dafera Nifile, her ship leaving the flagship of the Federation adrift with her surprise attack, savoring the moment, "I want them to witness the destruction of the station before I send them to their deaths" she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"_What of the other ship, Admiral"_said one of the other captains.

The Gy'lam remained battered and powerless but otherwise intact when the ship the Enterprise frightened off joined its two comrades in their assault.

"Why should we forsake them the same pain of grief and defeat" she proclaimed in which the captains understood and nodded. They did not want to go against her and her will for fear.

"Move on the station. Destroy it, but one remain in position with me and keep on eye on these ships should they try something" with that command three Romulan Bird-of-Prey moved in and angled themselves to a focused firing position, their internal scan showing the locality of the stations reactor core.

**Enterprise**

"Damn it!" exclaimed an extremely pissed off captain, _'They want us to witness the bases destructing before finishing us off' _he kept that little realization to himself as to not alert the crew. They all knew this of course but when a captain says it aloud makes the pain much worse for his subordinates.

"Tell me they're some bit of good news for me" Kirk was pretty much begging for some bit of solance.

"I can not do that, sir" replied Spock reading a status report on his console, "Power coils 2,4,5, and 12 are completely severed. We had to disable the engine core to prevent it from going critical, and there is nothing we can do so long as that ship remains locked on us."

Uhura voiced her own bit of news, "Sir, the evacuation haven't been completed yet. The bombardments have trapped many inside. They can't get to the shuttles."

"SO THATS IT!" yelled Kirk as he slammed his fists on the armrest of his chair and rose up to his full height, his face a mask of desperation and rage, "I refuse to believe that. There has to be something, SOMETHING we can do."

**Top Port side of Starbase 5**

As the three enemy ships approached the base, its phasers has ceased function minutes ago leaving only the weaken shields to defend the installation. What little good it would do against what the Romulans have planned.

"Lets finish this. Locate the stations reactor and focus fire on that spot. We'll destroy it with one simultaneous blow."

At that the three ships scanned the location of the reactor core, angled themselves for precise and concurrent shot.

"Full power to weapons."

The Federation could do nothing but watch.

"FIRE!"

The ships weapons ignited and disruptor fire collided with the weakened shields of the base. It held out for a half second before finally collapsing under the strain and with that the beams race to their designated target.

To the shock of the Romulans and the relief of the Federation personal, the beams never reached their target, the energy blocked just over 200 meters from striking the hull of the station. The result caused a explosion around the area but leaving the station unharmed.

**Romulan Battle Cruiser**

"What just happened" hollered a very upset Dafera to everyone of her charges. The interruption of her victory was something every attending Romulan feared.

The sensor operator, intimidated by her burst, swiftly ran some commands on his console before answering, "The station has lost its shield. Something else must have prevented its destruction" then a new reading appeared on his display, "Admiral, there are 8 new readings at the coordinated were the blast was halted."

"Show me" she demanded rather hostile.

The viewscreen show the area obscured with smoke from the explosion. Soon the smoke dissipated and the Romulans got a good look at what stopped the base's prominent demise. They started confused and at a lost as in between them and the base where 8 giant humanoid robots. Four of which were further in front of the group in a defensive posture.

_'Those things where able to block a focused attack'_ thought the Admiral as she stared at the screen, at the machines with wide and hateful eyes.

The machines moved to an attack formation, starting down at the three ship in front of them; making it evident that they will not allow for the continued efforts of the Romulans to proceed any further.

**Enterprise**

Back on the bridge, everyone was glued to the monitor. Their fear replace with relief and then awe as they stared hypnotized at the 8 MS they recovered now active and actually defending the starbase.

Captain Kirk moved in front of the screen followed by Spock behind him. Kirk spared a glance back at him before quickly returning to the screen.

"What just happened" he finally asked.

"I... do not know" replied Spock in a staggered and somewhat surprised voice.

No one could imaging what was about to happen.

* * *

Authors Note: One hell of a cliffhanger don't you think? :D

I'm sure many of you are asking the obvious, "The Gundams can pilot themselves like Mobile Dolls". Don't even THINK of making that comparison. Everything will be explained in due time.

Or will it?

I was thinking about putting in Beginning Gundam in this story, but I decided to drop the idea; and not because of the fact the its an actual Gunpla model. I needed only eight Gundam and so I decided to drop the Beginning.

I'm going to try and update more now since its the summer but don't start holding your breaths people, I am highly susceptible to procrastination. Currently playing L.A. Noire on the PS3 and it looks amazing how detailed peoples expressions are when interviewing. On another note, I beat Infamous 2 good ending and boy... you guys know the "silver lining" metaphor, well that ending prove that the exact opposite is also possible.

As always people if you think I was off with any of the characters just say so. On that note: You may notice that Scotty's dialogue has typos. Those aren't typos, I'm trying to see if I can bring in his Scottish accent into writing. If you guys think its too much just say so.

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5 Titans Awakening

I wanted to have this done by March, before Mass Effect 3 took up my time. But circumstances were against me.

The battle written here is told in the POV of audience. Basically how the characters, who knows next to nothing about these machines, can best describe what they are seeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4 Titans Awakening**

_**Enterprise**_

Though many were still captivated to the screen, there were other matters to attend to. Like the bridge officers who needed medical attention, stat.

Uhura was assisting the med staff on an officer who is suffering from second degree burns when her comm-link notified her of an incoming message. She turned to Bones about this and he assures her that they had it under control.

Returning to her station, she answers the call, "... Scotty? … Are you still in the base?... Then where are you?" Her eyes grew wide, "Your WHERE!"

_**GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, **_**cockpit**

"I'm inside the mobile suits cockpit" replied the very rattled engineer. His heart has yet to slow down to a normal pace and the adrenalin was still rich throughout his body.

He didn't have time to put the last few minutes together as the monitor changed from showing the area of space to the image of a fully crew starship bridge. The officers looked like Vulcans but their uniforms and the architecture and aesthetic layout of the bridge weren't of any Vulcan design he knew.

But he did recognize it.

"The Romulans."

**Romulan Battle Cruiser**

Admiral Dafera just stared at the main viewer still showing the objects that robbed her of what would've been a glorious victory with utter loathing mixed with confusion.

_'Where did those things come from? Are they the new weapons the Federation been working on?'_

"We're receiving a message. Text only." said the comm officer.

The said message appeared on the screen. In Roluman script.

"_**You strike at this station with no justification. Endanger the lives of innocents who dwell inside. You will cease all hostile action and leave this area at once. If you choose to persist, it will be your final act in life. Leave!" **_

Dafera's face turned into a mask of scorn and pure hate.

"I don't know who, I don't know _what_ you are but no aliens orders the Romulan Star Empire. You dare stand in our way then we will just brush you aside with our full might. Stand against us if you dare." she didn't know if they could listen or not, she just let her emotions take command.

To her surprise came a reply.

It was short, simple, and not at all what she expected.

"_**As you wish."**_

__88888888888888888888

As the machines began their charge, the machines identified as _**Zeta Gundam**_ suddenly _changed shape_ to a form more akin to a fighter. As it accelerated, the bare-handed machine in front braced itself and -to everyone surprise- landed on the transformed robot, riding it like a hover board.

They sped towards the three warbird who immediately fired streams of disruptor beams at them. Like an acrobatic performance, the duo maneuvered and deflected the bolts with an almost arrogant ease, not slowing or stalling.

When they reach adequate distance, the machine identified as _**God Gundam**_ leapt off at high speed, thrusters on its back assisting it so, at its target: the mid ship. It balled its right hand and punched the warbird's shields. They cracked under its power, leaving the ship expose.

The second machine, now switched to its humanoid form, gripped its long rifle towards the ship. Instead of the expected energy projectile, the energy extended out of the muzzle and remained in place, taking the form of a sword. Or saber.

It dug the melee weapons deep into the top of the ship. From bow to stern, it carved a path along the ship before the energy blade exited the other end, dispersing as it left. The machine turned around and, this time, fired at the ship, along the grove it has done.

The ship literally split down the middle before being torn apart in a massive explosion.

They couldn't believe it. Romulan or Federation. In just two minutes, two machines just took out a warship effortlessly.

They didn't get the time to stare as the two other ships got hit. Their shield extinguished. The perpetrators being the machine with the gold joints called _**Strike Freedom Gundam**_ and the one with angel like wing called _**Wing Gundam Zero Kai**_.

From below the ships came shots from two of the other machines; the _**Gundam Double X **_and _**Nu Gundam. **_The ships were destroyed in ten shots.

The two final machine, _**Turn A Gundam **_and _**Gundam 00 Qan [T]**_, raced to the last warbird. Ignoring the captain's threat of destroying the crippled ships.

The _**Turn A **_raised its shield forward and accelerated, ramming the ship and knocking it back on its axis, its shields collapsing. The _**00 Qan [T] **_followed by jabbing its sword on the ship's bottom aft, where the propulsion systems are.

Beams of energy erupted out of from the other end of the ship followed by secondary explosions working their way to the bow. The last Warbird was sunk.

**Romulan Battle Cruiser**

Impossible!

It kept repeating in her mind. Over and over.

Admiral Dafera was terrified. A feeling she's never felt in her life. A feeling she thought she'd only ever experience if she ever angered the Senate.

She was given special upgrades for this mission. Upgrades that made the ships under her nearly twice as strong. Yet these _thing _tore her ships apart like they were made on tin.

"They're monsters." she was barely able to say it. _'Is this what the Federation has been working on?'_

"Admiral! They're headed right for us."

She saw that the office was right. All eight of those robots are headed right for her cruiser.

Dafera never thought she'd say this. "Full retreat! Get us back to Romulan space! NOW!"

The cruiser started to turn around, firing at the machine to slow their advance. The Gundams were just swerving and dodging the clumsy barrage. They open fire, taking out the cruisers shield.

"MAXIMUM WARP!"

The helmsman did as told. The engines were at full warp speed. But there was a problem.

They weren't moving.

"Why aren't we at warp?"

"Warp drives have been engage and reads at max setting. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Admiral. On our stern."

The screen flashed showing the stern of the ship and one of the machines, the one that took out the shields with a single punch, clinging to the hull; seemingly struggling to keep hold.

Dafera's eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets. '_Its holding us in place! Thats not possible!'_

She fell to the ground as the entire ship shook violently.

The Gundams surrounded the Romulans, taking out the engines, shield generators, weapons system; leaving the ship a floating wreak filled with black scorch marks on its green hull.

The bridge was in chaos. Officers dead due to console explosion or hard impact after being thrown about, fire and smoke filled the room as life support was barely online with warning lights flashing in sequence.

Admiral Dafera slowly picked herself off the floor. A sharp pain came from her chest and she felt fluid trickling down her face. But she ignored it, she's been trained for worse.

When her eyes came to the view screen she froze in place. Directly in front of the ship was one of the giant robots, so close she could make it out in detail.

White with black, accented with golden yellow and red bits. Hooked to its left forearms is a long, white shield. In its right hand was a large black and white rifle. Extending from the left side of its back was an unusual wing analog that appeared to actually be pieces of some equipment joined together.

It raised its rifle at the bridge.

_'This can't-' _she wasn't given the chance to finish the thought as the bridge erupted as did the ship.

**Klingon Bird-of-Prey (cloaked)**

"By the pits of Gre'thor."

Those words summed up what every Klingon on the bridge was thinking. They saw the battle, they recorded everything and Klingons being Klingons couldn't prevent themselves from admiring the sheer strength and brutality of the machines.

"What are they?"

"Glorious." the captain had clear admiration in both speech and face.

Then something happen to turn them all to worry. The machines turned to face right at his ship.

"We're receiving a message. Text only."

"What!" _'They know we're here!' _"Display it."

He expected the message written in a language of a Federation species which his computer would translate. But it was already in Klingon.

"_**You are not of the offenders, yet you lurk and spy in the shadows. We offer the same as them: Leave or else."**_

When the message vanished off screen, he saw that all eight of the machines were poised to attack. Waiting for him to make a wrong move.

"We've more than accomplish our orders. Plot a course back to Qo'noS."

He knew when he was outmatch. Those things destroyed four warships effortlessly. What can one Bird-of-Prey do? Besides his mission was gathering intelligence not find engagements. Starting a war with the Federation, even in its current state, would stretch their ships much too thin. Especially with their current war.

One war at a time.

_'Least I got to see some Romulans turn into space debris' _the thought put a smile on his face.

8888888888888888888888888

Once the ship left the Gundams stored their weapons and coast to the Federation ships left adrift.

Carefully, they grabbed hold and guided each ship back to the docks.

Four maneuvered the _Enterprise_ back inside the hanger.

Once the ship were locked in place, the MS just ceased all signs of function. Their eyes turned dull and the cockpit hatch all opened, save one.

**Enterprise**

"Captain, we have a transporter lock on Scotty" Chekov announced.

The captain had a mixture of relief and confusion. When it came to attention that Scotty was inside one of the robots they attempted to beam him to the ship but they couldn't get a lock.

The only thing they could do was keep a line of communication with him.

"Beam him up right now, Chekov. And get me Lyhee. We need to coordinate a proper rescue and clean up operation. Lieutenant Sulu I want you to take a team to help with rescue operation."

"Understood, sir." Sulu helded out of the bridge to start.

"Commander Spock." The first officer walked up next to the captain who was standing in front of the viewer. "You have any on what we just saw, Spock?"

The commander stared at the screen with an analytical glint in his eyes.

"The impossible, Jim. We saw the impossible" was all he could say in the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thus the mystery of the eight machine called Gundam grows.

Will the Federation be able to find answers? Will the search for the truth of these mobile suits bring more harm than good?

I ain telling. That's the easy, boring way.

Bad jokes aside, readers I am trying to update these stories as fast as I can but as I said before: writing is not my strong suit, I barely passed that class.

I do these for fun, which is the point of most fanfics, and whenever I decide to focus my free time on it.

Now if you will excuse me, I have a stack of comics and mangas to read, and gunpla kits to build.


End file.
